1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a retention device for an ink cartridge for preventing a relative position of conductive connection portions of a carriage-side substrate of the ink cartridge and contact terminals of a connector from being shifted when the ink cartridge is attached to the carriage, and to a recording apparatus having the retention device.
2. Related Art
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an ink cartridge that has levers, guiding convex portions, and stopper convex portions. Specifically, levers, each having the side of an ink supply port as a rotation fulcrum, are formed at two surfaces facing each other, and guiding convex portions that come into contact with an ink cartridge holder and move the levers in an opening direction are formed. Further, stopper convex portions that rotate the levers to such a degree as to disengage pawls from the ink cartridge holder are formed.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-80722
As shown in FIG. 12, in an ink cartridge 100 having a locking lever 101, when the ink cartridge is accurately set in a cartridge accommodating portion of a carriage, an engagement portion 103 of the locking lever 101 is engaged with an engagement convex portion 105 on the carriage side. Further, contact terminals 109 and 111 on both surfaces of the connector 107 accurately come into contact with a substrate 113 of the cartridge and a substrate 115 of an apparatus main body, respectively. However, this is only limited to a case where an arm portion 117 of the locking lever 101 has a linearly extended original shape. As shown in FIG. 12, when the arm portion 117 is bent due to any reasons, such as reasons for molding, even though the engagement portion 103 of the locking lever 101 is engaged with the engagement convex portion 105, an original position 119 of the cartridge-side substrate 113 to come into contact is located above the position of the contact terminal 109 of the connector 107. Accordingly, the contact terminal 109 of the connector 107 and the cartridge-side substrate 113 may not come into contact with each other.